


Punished

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will punishes Hannibal.





	Punished

"You take it well,” Will said. Hannibal did nor stir, despite being tied with heavy ropes to his extravagant bed.  
“Can you handle more?” Will asked and pushed the butt-plug into his ass. Hannibal grunted.  
“Course you can,” Will said and smiled darkly. “I’m going to leave you here now, alone and aching for me,” with that he left sure he would be able to stay away for a few hours at least.  
More than that would be impossible. He sighed and went to watch Keeping up with the Kardashians. He could not make Hannibal watch that, his cruelty had its limits.


End file.
